


[殤凜] 秋陽

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 故事發生在一二季期間的兩年裡。凜雪鴉曾經因為兩人太過靠近而逃離，雖最後還是回到殤不患身邊，但殤不患卻不覺得對方有放寬心和他在一起。可凜雪鴉還是有努力調適自己的，於是殤不患看見了對方的改變──
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 2





	[殤凜] 秋陽

畝畝金黃的稻田已開始收割，農民們各個忙著農活，準備將一年辛勞的成果收入倉廩中。秋風吹拂過去，飽滿的稻穗隨風搖曳，遠方的林木將千葉由綠轉化為紅或黃。葉落蕭蕭，更是為大地鋪蓋上一層絨毯。這幅秋景如詩如畫，若再配上豐饒的珍饈佳餚，那便是十全了。

「不患可知道銀杏也能入菜嗎？」

凜雪鴉坐在山腰長亭裡俯望令人神怡的景致，突地向旁人提問。殤不患還正吃著燒餅，沒有辦法即時回答他的問題，但他也不著急，先是徐徐將嘴裡的東西嚥下，又喫了一口亭裡的奉茶，才開口回應：「現在知道了。」

「在下還沒說要如何料理呢！」得到的回答令凜雪鴉失笑，他回過頭來看向殤不患，卻發現對方早已注視著自己。那得逞的表情像是他故意如此回話，好得到一張笑顏般。

「反正你會做這道菜，而我能蒸螃蟹，這樣你想要的秋宴不就成了嗎？」殤不患提議。前陣子凜雪鴉才和他嚷嚷，說想要辦一席秋宴。

『春有賞櫻，夏能賞荷，不如秋日也來賞個楓紅杏金吧。』凜雪鴉說這席話的時候表情有些不自然，殤不患說不上為什麼，但就是感到不如以往。他覺得似乎有些緊張所造成的小心翼翼藏在裡頭，可一想到對方是那「掠風竊塵」，就晃了晃腦袋，把這離譜的想法給晃到九霄雲外。

「在下還想要桂花釀和幾顆甜柿。」話說完，他將手裡煙管的煙嘴含入口中，掩飾笑意。這回話便是答應了。

-

搬出「四方御史」的名號，兩人在鎮裡一戶仕紳人家借宿三日。此戶家主為凜雪鴉的舊識，一見對方來訪便二話不說地將別院騰出，說不論想待上多久都行，有什麼需求只管開口。凜雪鴉謝過後，婉拒了僕役的伺候，熟門熟路地獨自帶領殤不患穿越私家園林。

「你常借住這裡？」殤不患踩在石子路上欣賞園林的奇石假山，不時注意前方那人的步伐。踏雪無痕的功夫，不僅在藏匿行蹤時使用，似乎平時就這麼走慣了。

「有次無意間路過此處，發現這户人家的園林極美。特別是秋色時節，可同時遠眺大山的漸變色彩，又能近觀園裡的百年銀杏。甚好。」說到興頭，凜雪鴉不禁停下腳步，欣賞那湖水上的水榭石橋。「於是在下和當家打好關係，偶爾過來叨擾。」

「如此喜愛，為何不納為己有？是你的話，想要什麼都能得到吧。」殤不患也不知自己為何當下要如此發問。大概是凜雪鴉的腳步太過輕柔，讓人莫名煩躁吧。猶如不願深交般，總是間隔著距離，又不留痕跡。

面對突如其來的激問，凜雪鴉一雙赤眸眨巴了半晌。經過一番細思後才回答：「強扭的瓜不甜。有一個會細心呵護它的主人，在下又何必強奪呢？」

對方臉上雖帶著坦然面對一切的笑容，但看在殤不患眼裡卻無法苟同。這人面對自己真正喜愛的事物，似乎會以遠觀來避免可能迎來的失望。使他有時能感受到，凜雪鴉和他在一起或許不是因為自己想要，而是找不到離開的辦法而已。

「既不求，就別露出那種眼神哀嘆。」

殤不患一席話讓人摸不著頭緒，且還沒等凜雪鴉意會箇中涵義，他就已經邁開步伐繼續往前走，直到面臨岔路，才回頭詢問他們該往哪去。

要說殤不患這下生氣了，也其實不然。當天晚上他仍如往常一般，晚飯時拼命往對方碗裡夾菜，沐浴時替對方搓揉髮絲，就寢時幫對方把棉被掖個密實。要是真生氣，直接甩頭走人比較像是他的選擇。

世上已經沒幾件事能讓凜雪鴉稱上「煩惱」，但與殤不患在園林間的一段談話，卻讓他一再琢磨。對方究竟看見了自己什麼模樣才如此出言苛責？這個問題直至翌日都沒有得到結論。

清晨的氣溫寒涼刺骨，使原本就晚睡的凜雪鴉更無法脫離被窩的桎梏。殤不患當然不忍心吵醒對方，他輕手輕腳地離開被窩，自個兒到外頭找地方暖暖身子。結果還沒打完一套拳，就遇著了送早飯的僕役小伙兒。想到那廂房裡還倒在床上的人，他不得不上前攬下這份差事。

儘管殤不患的動作再怎麼小心翼翼，只要被窩裡少掉一人，就會讓凜雪鴉從睡夢中轉醒。清楚對方大略的行蹤，凜雪鴉並不急著起床梳洗，難得一翻身又睡了回去。當他下次再醒過來，已經是殤不患坐回床塌邊上的時候了。

「早飯我端來了，你起來趁熱吃吧！」殤不患撥開對方散落在頰上的銀白髮絲，再拿剛擰好的熱毛巾擦擦他的臉。凜雪鴉很享受這項服務，閉著眼任憑人擦拭昨晚還淚水縱橫的臉頰，然後脖頸，以及更往下的每一吋肌膚。

「再不起床，我們怕是要錯過早市的新鮮食材了。」連裡衣都替人穿好了，可對方就是賴在自己身上不起來，殤不患只好下最後通牒。

從窗隙偷跑進來的晨光把那雙殷紅晶瞳照得更為光潔，纖長的淺色睫毛調皮地搧動著，使原本就精緻的笑容更為蠱惑人心。這次換殤不患不想動作了。若時光都消磨在如此美好事物上，何嘗可惜。

仕紳人家的早飯固然美味，但兩人都沒有多嚐。他們早已列好今日秋宴的菜單，就待買好食材，和主人家借用灶房，便能著手張羅一桌佳餚。

早市人聲鼎沸，採購的人熙來攘往，殤不患不自覺牽起身旁人的手。當他意識過來時，凜雪鴉也沒拒絕，於是兩人就這樣一直牽著。倒不是怕彼此走失，畢竟對方可能是人群中最閃閃發亮的那一個人。

「你看那邊。」凜雪鴉還在物色要買哪一家的花替宴席佈置一番，殤不患突然指向斜前方屋簷上的白貓。

小貓的尾巴晃啊晃，顯露出正在物色獵物而興致盎然的模樣。沒多久，小傢伙將屋簷上的碎瓦撥下，差點砸中下方正企圖摸走一簍漁獲的賊兒。這一幕使殤不患笑稱：「真像你。」

「怎麼說？」凜雪鴉想知道，自己在對方眼裡究竟是個什麼樣的人。

殤不患沒有馬上回答他這個問題。反倒向一旁小販買了魚乾，並走上前試圖接近屋簷上的白猫。他揮舞手裡的魚乾讓香味飄散過去，成功地吸引住小猫的注意。但對方凝視許久，始終止步不前，最後甚至一溜煙地轉身離去。

「一但試圖接近你，你就跑了。還不像？」收回滿手的魚乾，殤不患尋找能盛裝的布袋同時一面說著。

「殤大俠對於相似的定義，還真是讓人摸不著頭緒呢。」話說完，凜雪鴉轉頭便繼續他的採購行程。

若再次遇見那隻白猫，殤不患認為自己仍會釋出善意，等待對方的靠近。他不會為初次的遠離感到失望，擁有警戒心並非不好的事。他只希望對方能夠理解他的心意。

-

楓紅杏金，一年又要過去了。低矮長桌被搬到銀杏樹下，秋陽透過層層葉片瀉下一桌碎金，替桌上的菜餚們添上光采。米白織錦緞布襯得螃蟹紅，甜柿紅，詩禮銀杏裹上冰糖後煨煮的焦糖紅。帶有桂花香氣的微風徐來，手裡的菊花茶飄散清香，一切是如此的愜意自在。

殤不患一口酒一口菜，偶爾和身旁的人閒聊幾句東離風景和西幽山色的不同，但大多數的時間是寧靜欣賞這片景色的。就算不說話也不覺彼此彆扭尷尬。

「昨日在下並非哀嘆這片園林景緻。」凜雪鴉在北雁飛越上空之時，突然開口。而殤不患的手才要伸向大閘蟹，一聽聞對方提起昨日之事，不禁止頓半霎，直到那人接續著說下去，他才又繼續動作。「在下當時只是在想，這片金風玉露，馬上就要消逝了。」

對凜雪鴉來說，能與殤不患相處的日子少了一年。他從來無法預測殤不患，探不出對方的過去，也無法去估量自己在這人心裡佔多少份量。何況在對方離開前，自身就會無法應對這段感情而離去，也不是不可能。

對殤不患來說，和凜雪鴉相處的日子多過了一年。他向來說不準凜雪鴉何時會對這樣的關係感到厭煩，從而離開他的身邊。既來之則安之，與對方相處的日子能多一天是一天。倘若兩人不能走到盡頭，那也是緣分。

「你不吃螃蟹嗎？」殤不患扒開蟹殼，裡面光澤飽滿的蟹黃在閃耀著。

凜雪鴉望向他，帶著欣賞的眼光看對方舉箸品嚐精華，怡然笑道：「吃，但想到要剝殼就乏了。還是都給不患吃吧！」說完就又回頭對著園林的風光抽起煙月。

殤不患原本沒打算搭理他，逕自拆解蟹身，剃肉去殼。但對方的話卻在心底徘徊不去，讓他不知怎麼的，把整盤扒好的蟹肉給送出去。「你的。」他開口輕喚凜雪鴉的注意。

起先凜雪鴉想婉拒，挑蟹肉這麼麻煩的事情，把收獲全贈與他人怎麼行。可對方炯炯眼眸又直叫自己收下，於是只能答謝：「那麼在下就當作祝壽大禮收下了。」

「你今日生辰？」瞪大雙眼的殤不患，在心裡盤算對方捉弄人的可能性有多高。

「幾月幾號在下已經記不清了，不過約略就是這陣時節吧。」凜雪鴉夾起蟹肉送入口中，吃了一嘴鮮甜才回答他。

「嘖，這種事情也不早講，叫人去哪找禮物給你。」

突如其來的消息讓人全身焦躁。殤不患急忙把手在水盆裡洗淨，隨後開始摸索身上的所有袖袋，試圖尋找能有什麼值得作為禮物的東西。然而可想而知，在鼎鼎掠風竊塵面前，殤不患哪有什麼貴重物品是能在對方面前展現出來的。

總是如秋陽般，溫暖地讓人發燙。凜雪鴉暗自評論對方這副手足無措的模樣。或許這就是他離不開殤不患的原因吧。

「這樣就已足夠了。」凜雪鴉伸手拉過殤不患的手，放在自己臉頰上輕撫。「其他的在下不想要。」

難得一句露骨自白，使人無力招架。明明過去能夠對這些話語視若無睹的，可那心滿意足的模樣，偏偏令殤不患心蕩神迷。

萬物更迭，日月輪迴。人事雖不再依舊，可改變也並非只有逝去。沒人能去定論他們能夠陪伴彼此多久，但共度的那些時日不會消逝，將留下永遠的痕跡。


End file.
